mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
Every so often, special Events are held in the world of Mafia Wars. Mostly these include Loot Events, however occasionally additional Events are held that change the game up for a short time. This can include things such as giveaways or temporarily doubling job masteries. Christmas 2008 Christmas 2008 occurred from December 21, 2008 to December 27, 2008. Every day that the player logged in, they were rewarded with 1 of 7 Special Gifts: Cognac, Cuban Cigars, Diamond Necklace, Gold Watch, High Def TV, Silk Suit, and Bottle of Champagne. These gifts have no Attack or Defense and therefore provide no real benefit other than looking pretty in a player's inventory. They appear under a new section in the inventory called "Special Gifts" and are only visible to the player who owns them. Double Mastery Weekend in NYC Double Mastery Weekend in NYC occurred from October 24, 2009 to October 25, 2009. In New York, mastery percentage per job performed was doubled. A glitch during this Event caused some job mastery percentage bars to disappear. Performing jobs that suffered this glitch could result in either 100% level mastery of them regardless of the previous percentage, or less fortunately, it could result in further mastery percentage on that job being locked. Raining Rubles Day Raining Rubles Day occurred on November 11, 2009, coinciding with the retuning of the Moscow economy. Players could click a link supplied by Zynga and were rewarded either R$10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, or 70 million rubles. Big Apple Week Big Apple Week occurred from November 15, 2009 to November 21, 2009. In New York, mastery percentage per job performed was doubled, loot received from jobs was doubled, and a new Limited Time Job was released. Loot Events Loot Events are special occasions typically lasting three or four days where 8 types of special loot will drop during jobs and fights that can be obtained by the player. A maximum of roughly 32 total items is the common cut-off for how many items can be obtained per event, however sometimes there are exceptions. The algorithm by which these special loot drops are handed out in the game is unknown, however the rate of drops have been known to be considerably high on the first day of the event and then plummet on the final days. It is not uncommon to gain 5 or 6 of the items on the first day, and then not be able to find the rest until the final day or at all. Typically, the day after a loot event has ended, the Godfather will offer new crates containing the previous event's loot. To date, the July 4th loot is the only event loot that is giftable. July 4th 2009 This event was held from July 3, 2009 - July 6, 2009. Special loot included the Bayonet, Flintlock Pistols, Saber, Musket, Cannon, Tri-Point Hat, Davy Crockett Hat, and Red Coat. This is the only Loot Event to have giftable loot, no vehicles, and no crates offered afterward. Moscow Preview This event was held from August 28, 2009 - August 31, 2009 to celebrate the upcoming release of the Mafia Wars: Moscow expansion. Special loot included the Grach, .45 ACP Pistol, PPSH 41 Submachine gun, VSK-94 Sniper Rifle, IZH-35m, Dragunov, Ushanka, and Impression. Following the event, Red Hammer Crates containing the loot were released. By obtaining all 8 of the special items during the event, the player would be additionally rewarded with a limited edition Shturmovik. This has been the only Loot Event to offer a reward for obtaining all of the items and the first Loot Event to include a vehicle. Labor Day 2009 This event was held from September 4, 2009 to September 7, 2009. Special loot included Pretty Boy Floyd's .45, Machine Gun Kelly's Gun, Baby Face Nelson's .351, Ma Barker's Machine Gun, Ness' Fedora, Bonnie & Clyde's B-400, Capone's Armored 341A, and Dillinger's Wooden Gun. Following the event, Hard Labor Crates containing the loot were released. Tigers Unleashed This event was held from September 25, 2009 to September 29, 2009. Special loot included the Tora Assault Rifle, Tigerskin Armored Vest, Le Tigre, Pro's 2 Iron, Siberian Tiger, Tigershark Submersible, Tiger Tank and Liger. Following the event, Tiger Crates containing the loot were released. Halloween 2009 This event was held from October 30, 2009 to November 3, 2009. The items offered during this event were spoofs of other games made by Zynga. Special loot included the Zombie Cow, Monkey Brain Stew, Frankenstein Poker Chips, YoZombie, Fake Vampire Teeth, Dead End, Kraken, and Laser Squirrel. Following the event, Halloween Crates containing the loot were released. 3 new gifts were introduced as well which included the Treat Bag, Ghost Thug, and Mystery Van. In addition, this Loot Event started the first Job of the Week, Rob a Candy Truck, which could be done once a day and required 4 times to master it. Upon mastery, the player was rewarded with the Halloween Candy Truck. Thanksgiving 2009 Thanksgiving 2009|thumb|90px This event began on Thursday, November 26 and finished on Monday, November 30. Special loot included the Pea Shooter, Mashed Potatoes, Cooked Goose, Stuffed Turkey, Electric Carving Knife, Lucky Wishbone, Food Coma and the Gravy Boat. Following the event, Food Fight Crates were released, containing the same loot. Public Enemies This loot event started December 6, 2009 and ended on December 9, 2009. The items offered during this event were special Public Enemies-themed loot items. Special loot included: Agent Purvis' Rifle, Dillinger's Pistols and Holster, Dillinger's Wooden Gun, Fur Coat, Locket of Billie, Public Enemy #1 Newspaper, Prison Stripes, and V8. This event coincided with the release of Public Enemies on DVD and Blu-RayTM Holiday Week 2009 From the official blog: "Starting on Friday, December 18th at 12:01am PT and continuing through December 24th at 11:59pm PT, it's officially Mafia Wars Holiday Week! During this fun filled week, there will be a featured job entitled, "Bring the Family Together" where you'll be awarded with a special holiday item for each stage of the job you complete and a mastery item if you're able to successfully complete your mission. Also we're introducing the Gift Safe House, your secret location to get mystery gift boxes stuffed with free limited edition items. Some gift boxes will even contain a ticket to win a real Xbox 360 or an exclusive Mafia Wars jacket! Simply ask your mafia to fill your safe house with gifts and if your mafia is truly loyal to you, they'll help you out. Who knows? There might even be something in it for them too!" Sale Events Black Friday Sale 2009 Blowout sale starting Friday, November 27th at 12:01am (PT), many hard to get items on sale at steeply discounted prices. Look for hourly specials and Black Friday limited edition items. Don't miss this golden opportunity. The event ends Monday, November 30 at 11:59pm (PT). Holiday Blowout Sale 2009 From the official blog: "Starting Tuesday, December 22nd at 12:01am PT and going till Monday December 28th at 11:59pm PT, we'll also be conducting a Holiday Blowout Sale in similar fashion to our Black Friday sale, where you can buy limited edition loot, boosts, and consumables at ridiculous prices. In particular, check out our hourly specials and featured loot." Category:Events